The Soldier's Memories
by Sandycandy1
Summary: Castiel Novak was a average first grade teacher who loved what he did, but when Dean Winchester comes storming into his life, both find their worlds changing as their mutual hatred slowly starts transforming into one of love. But when Dean goes of to war, will their love survive or will it be lost when tragic events start looming in front of them?
1. Chapter 1: Cas Begins To Tell His Story

Prologue

* * *

Gentle giggles drifted out into the hall, the source of the noise coming from the pink tainted room of a curly-haired child. She bounced on her small overly stuffed bed, the obvious amusement and delight visible on her face, as she watched her caretaker stand over her with a similar expression in his eyes.

"All right," he laughed gently," time for bed."

"Awww!" protested the young child." Can't I stay up a bit more?"

"No," the older man laughed." you know you have a big day tomorrow."

The child pouted, her eyes widening slightly in attempt to sway his mind.

"The answer is still no." the older of the two said.

"Fine," the child pouted." but can you tell me a story?"

The brunette laughed, unable to help the joy and amusement the child caused within him.

"Okay, which book do you want me to read?" he laughed as he stood to go get the wanted book.

"None," the child shook her head." I want you to _tell _me one."

"Really?"

"Yep." the child declared.

He shook his head, a smile splaying on his lips as he thought of a similar blond who used to say such things.

"Okay, what type of story do you want?"

"A fairy-tale!"

Again he laughed, but then pondered for a moment on what fairy-tales he _could_ tell the young child.

"Okay," he voiced to the child after silence hung for a while," how about I tell you the story of the brave soldier and the average man who hated each other at first, but then grew to love one another?"

"Yeah!" the child cheered, as she snuggled back on the overly stuffed bed.

He chuckled softly.

"Okay." he began," Once upon a time, there lived a very average man who..."


	2. Chapter 2: Cas & Dean Clash

Chapter 1

* * *

Castiel Novak watched as parents and children marched around him, their loving chatter echoing around the room and his ears. He could hear the proud words of the kids as they showed their parents the work that they had created, which now hung around the walls, and in reply he too could hear the loving tones of the many parents.

"You did a good job, Cas." his friend stated loudly.

Cas couldn't help the soft snort of laughter that escaped his lips as he saw Balthazar's eyes roam the brightly covered walls.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Don't be so modest, Cassie." Balthazar teased.

Cas narrowed his eyes, what was Balthazar implying?

"I don't understand what you're implying?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Cas's shoulder.

"Come on, Cas!" he exclaimed." You did a great job of decorating your classroom, at least brag about it!"

Cas tipped his head at that. Why would he do that? This wasn't about impressing, it was about allowing the children to show their families what they were not only doing in class but what they were _able _to do. Maybe he saw the look in Cas's eyes, but not soon after his exclamation, Balthazar let out a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"Never mind." he said.

Cas couldn't help but let out a laugh at that.

"It's okay." Cas chuckled after patting Balthazar's arm reassuringly. "Plus, I never asked how your date went yesterday."

Balthazar groaned at his words.

"Don't remind me!"

Cas raised an eyebrow at that.

"That terrible?"

"No, it's just-"

Balthazar's words were never finished as a furious raspy voice echoed loudly in the room.

"Where the hell is the teacher?"

Cas sighed and shook his head, he knew at once that this was going to be one of those parents who decided on showing up inebriated.

"Great," he grumbled. "he's going to be one of _those_ parents."

Balthazar chuckled and patted his arm before turning and walking away.

"Good luck, Cassie." he called over his shoulder.

Sighing, Cas mustered up all his patience as he turned and headed towards the source of the noise.

"Where is that teacher?" Cas heard the man snarl.

"Uncle-" the small brunette child at his side began.

"I'm Mr. Novak, you called for me?" Cas stated as calmly as he could.

The dirty blond-haired man turned at once, his green eyes glaring fire down at Cas.

"How come my niece's work isn't up on that wall?" the man snarled.

Cas's eyebrows furrowed and he blew out a breath, is that what this conversation was going to be about?

"Well, Mr.-" Cas began.

"Winchester." the man snapped.

"Mr. Winchester, as I've told many parents before, I put some children's work on now. And then next open house I put the other children's work on, so that way everyone has the chance to display his or her work." he said.

"Well that sounds like a load of bull!" Winchester snarled." How come Hailey's work wasn't on your wall last time?"

"I believe it was." Cas replied calmly with.

"So we're suppose to take _your _word for it?" the blond snarled.

"Well I _am_ the teacher." Cas snapped back, unable to help himself.

Winchester's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. Was this guy _serious? _Winchester came into _his _classroom snarling and demanding, and now he was acting as if it was _Cas _who had initiated the insults and snarling.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Dean, stop harassing the teachers." The new voice interrupting Cas's words.

"Dean"-Cas almost felt uncomfortable calling him that-let out a rushed breath and shifted from foot to foot, expression almost that of a young child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But Sammy," "Dean" pouted." I was just asking this-and he _actually _pointed at Cas-_teacher _why Hailey's stuff wasn't on the wall."

Sammy rolled his eyes at Dean, the obvious annoyance and affection noticeable to even Cas.

"Dean, Hail's stuff was on the wall last open house!" Sam huffed.

Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"T-that meant I didn't get to see it!"

Hailey, and Cas was now able to recognize her as the quiet, yet, bright student who never failed to help Cas when needed, giggled and tugged at Dean's sleeve.

"You were out saving people that's why."

_Saving people?_

Cas watched as Dean turned around and set calm loving eyes, which not long ago had threatened to maim him, on the girl by his side.

"That's right," Dean murmured." I was out keeping you safe."

Sam, almost as if noticing Cas's confusion and discomfort, coughed and nudged Dean with his shoulder.

"Jerk, I think you owe Hailey's teacher an apology."

He _swore, _that Dean had mumbled the word 'Bitch' to his-friend? Brother? Lover?

"Listen, " Dean began. " I wasn't trying to start anything, but maybe next time you should just put all the kid's stuff on the wall. Just so you could avoid this type of situation, and even if you're too lazy to do it, you can always get the kids to help. It is only _fair_."

"Dean!" Sam wailed.

But Cas only just furrowed his eyebrows, now he knew this guy wasn't serious. Who came into a classroom, snarling and growling at that, and then told the teacher what they needed to do?

"Listen Dean," Cas snarled suddenly unable to help himself. " when _you _can teach, then going giving out advice."

Dean stiffened and then opened his mouth for-what Cas guessed-was a stinging retort.

"Mr.-" Sam began.

"Novak." Cas said without removing his eyes from Dean's.

"Mr. Novak, I'm truly sorry for my jerk of a brother's attitude." Sam apologized for Dean.

The room felt hotter to Cas then before, and with the slight pounding of blood in his ears, he tore his gaze away from the green-eyed man who had now managed to stand nose to nose with him.

"It's okay, Mr. Winchester." Cas murmured.

"Sam," Sam said. "might as well call me that."

Cas nodded and without another word he turned and walked away, but not without feeling the burning green glare of one Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3: Cas & Dean Fix The Car

Chapter 2

* * *

Cas groaned and slammed the door of his car.

"Great, just great." he grumbled. " Can this day get any worse?"

Tipping his head back, he found himself watching the sunset's colors splay out across the sky. It was getting darker, but Cas knew with his luck that his car wouldn't start until the moon was the only light around. His day had started out good, but after having met one Dean Winchester, his mood had dampened and not even seeing the gleaming faces of the many families around him could make him feel better. Groaning once again, he turned and lashed out at the car.

"Stupid piece of crap car." Cas snarled.

"Whoa, I didn't know teachers spoke like _that._" Teased a familiar voice.

Turning around, Cas found himself face to face with none other than Dean Winchester. Not caring that he was openly glaring, Cas slumped against the silver car.

"What do you want?"

Dean laughed and threw his head back, the sun's light bathing his features in a complementing way.

"Testy aren't we?"

"What do you _want_?" Cas snarled.

" I was just going to see if you wanted my help." Dean replied.

"What do_ you_ know about cars?" Cas snapped back.

"Well, I fixed up my 67' back before I enlisted." Dean replied with, the calm almost soothing tone different from that of this afternoon.

"67' what?" Cas asked, his curiosity spiked.

"Impala." Dean said, the pride now obvious.

Cas's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to look around for the beauty that Dean had said he fixed, yet, the street was empty with few cars littering around.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, she's back with Sammy." Dean said. " I took the bike, I kind of felt like looking for a thrill tonight."

Cas sighed, knowing defeat when he felt it. He didn't want help-especially from Dean-but his pride wasn't able to win the fight over everything else that Cas needed to do.

"Alright," he sighed." try to do what you can."

Dean grinned and at once set to work on the engine of the car.

"Try it now." Dean called after a few moments of silence.

Cas nodded and turned the key, hoping that it would rumble to life and he would be able to go home. The car had spluttered for a few moments, but then it rumbled with life. Laughing, Cas drew his head back and allowed the gratefulness to wash over him.

"Thanks." he laughed gratefully at Dean.

Dean smirked at him.

"No problem, Mr. Novak."

"Castiel."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Castiel, that's my name." Cas explained.

Dean stared at him, but then drew his head back and laughed. The sound echoing around him, and despite still not liking the man, Cas found himself liking the laugh.

_It suits him. _he thought softly before burying the thought away,

"Okay Cas," Dean laughed. " since you already know who I am, I guess I don't need to introduce myself."

Cas laughed and shook his head.

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean called before Cas could drive away." don't think this changes anything between us. I still don't like you."

Without saying anything more Cas drove away, leaving the figure of Dean to grow smaller and smaller with each mile that passed between them.


	4. Chapter 4: Dean's A Hero

Chapter 3

* * *

Dean Winchester leaned against the wall, feeling his head pound as he waited for Hailey to get out of school. It'd been three days so far since Dean had last seen Castiel, and he wasn't sure if he was grateful-or dare he say it-disappointed for that. He and the dark-haired teacher had clashed from the start, not by Dean's fault, no matter what Sam said! Yet despite seeing the mutual dislike between the two, Sam had sent Dean to go fetch Hailey from school.

_Wise choice on that, Sam._

Dean snorted at that, feeling amused by Sam playing peacekeeper again. Something's never change, he realized affectionately, as he recalled Sam's need for everyone to get along. Everyone except their father, John Winchester. It was there, when father and youngest son meet, that _Dean _played peacekeeper. He-Dean-kept both from lashing out with more than just their tongues.

_They're more alike then they realize. _

Although Dean would never voice that thought out loud, he knew it to be true. Both tall men tended to be harsh with their words, as he recalled from past experiences, and-despite their denial of such-were quick to abandon their families. Now he knew he wasn't being fair, he knew John had run from the ghost of Mary and Sam had been quick to change after meeting Jess, but the left over anger and frustration from realizing that they had abandoned _him _still stung. The bell rung, it quickly drawing Dean back from his thoughts as a little blonde haired child ran towards him.

"Uncle Dean!" she squeaked.

"Hey squirt." Dean chuckled back. "Ready to go?"

Hailey nodded, blue-green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," she laughed." but first I want to show you something!"

He pushed back the groan that threatened to come out at the idea of entering the stuffy classroom and facing the serious faced teacher. Without waiting for a reply, Hailey grabbed his hand, her small soft hand clasping his rough calloused one, and pulled him towards the door.

"I made you something, but Mr. Novak said we couldn't take them home 'till Friday!" Hailey said over her shoulder.

"Well then," he laughed. " what'd you make me?"

Hailey shook her head.

"You'll see!"

Dean found himself standing at the back of the room staring down at a small round table filled with hundreds of papers. Hailey began to scramble through the papers, intent on finding whatever it is she made him.

"What are you looking for, Hail's?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her.

She didn't acknowledge him as she continued to push papers aside.

"What are you doing, Hailey?" Castiel's voice out behind Dean.

"I'm looking for the paper that I made for, uncle Dean!" she exclaimed.

Cas chuckled, the deep throaty sound startling Dean as he glanced up to look at the teacher who was staring down at Hailey with amused blue eyes. He noticed that Cas's hair stood out in tufts on one side-whether it was intentional or simply done by a hand trying to forget the days events-he was unsure, but liked the way the it framed the man's face allowing Dean the chance to view his delicate features. Cas leaned forward, giving Dean a view of the way light stubble ran along his face, and reached out to grab a brightly colored paper.

_It suits him. _He thought before quickly pushing the thought away of him tracing a finger along the stubbly jaw line.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Hailey replied brightly. "Here Uncle Dean, have it!"

Hailey thrust the paper into his hand, as he stood up. The white paper was colorful, a brightly yellow sun smiling down at the four people drawn holding hands down below. He recognized Sam first, his brother drawn freakishly tall in the way only a young child could portray. Then Jess was next, her hand clasping Sam's as her blonde-golden colored hair weaved in every direction. Hailey was drawn between both, with a huge smile on her face as her own blonde-golden hair tangled with Sam's and Jess's. Finally there was Dean, who stood shorter than Sam, was clasping his brother's hand well his own dirty blond hair spiked up in strands that only six-year olds could manage.

"It's very interesting." he laughed." But why do I have a cap, and why does your mom have a halo and wings?"

" Because you're a hero, and daddy say's mommy saved him." Hailey explained before turning and following another classmate.

"Why does she keep calling you that?" Cas asked after the moment of silence still hung in the air.

"Do what?" Dean replied.

" Call you a hero," Cas continued." are you like a secret super hero or something?"

"Or something." he replied teasingly with.

Cas's lips briefly twitched before he continued on giving Dean a serious look behind deadly blue eyes.

"Well I guess that's Sam told her." he explained. " I'm a solider, so maybe to her that means I'm a hero."

Cas nodded.

"Why does her mom have a halo and wings?"

Dean swallowed, instantly pushing back the grief that threatened to rise up at the thought of Jess.

"It's a...uh...long story." he stuttered.

Cas's eyes narrowed before giving Dean a brisk nod.

"It's personal, right?" he asked.

Dean shrugged not entirely sure of how to respond.

"No...it's just hard to talk about."

"Well then that sounds personal." Cas teased.

Dean let out a snort of laughter before going and clasping Cas on the shoulder.

"Smartass, you know what I meant!"

Cas laughed before shaking his head.

"Go take Hailey home, Dean."

Dean laughed before turning his head to meet Cas's stare, suddenly Dean felt himself flush at the intensity of the teacher's stare. His throat felt dry and his palms sweated as they continued on with their silent match.

_Get a hold of yourself, Soldier!_

He scolded himself as he felt his heart pound as fiercely as if he was in the battlefield. He was a soldier, he withstood tougher things! But now, to his mind, this average day teacher seemed to be his biggest threat to both his sanity, and his hidden heart.

"Well...I...uh...have to go." he stuttered awkwardly with. "Hailey, come on!"

"Hey Dean." Cas called gently as Dean began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"You are hero, you know that right?" Cas murmured gently.

With a quick choked up nod, Dean walked away with Cas's words ringing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean & Cas Feel Different(1)

Chapter 4

* * *

Being a marine didn't give Dean a chance to spend the time he wanted with his family, so when the opportunity to take Hailey to the County Fair arose, he leapt at the chance to be with her.

"Are you excited?" he asked, as he angled his video camera to record her answer.

Hailey nodded, a pleased look coming upon her face.

"Yeah!"

Dean chuckled, and Sam groaned.

"Dean, didn't I tell you to leave that video camera at home?"

"Did you?" he recalled, as he turned the camera to record Sam's reaction. " I don't remember you saying that?"

Sam rolled his eyes, clearly through with lecturing his brother on his need to take his camera everywhere.

"Whatever, Jerk." Sam said, before marching towards the parks entrance with Hailey on his heels.

"Bitch." Dean laughed, as he followed suit.

* * *

"Can't we go home now, Balthazar?" Cas complained as his friend stuffed another handful of popcorn down his throat.

"No, Cassie." Balthazar said. " It's time you enjoyed yourself, and what better way then the fair?"

" I _was _enjoying myself," he complained." two hours ago!"

Balthazar's eyes narrowed.

"Now I'm starting to see why you don't get invited to staff parties."

"Exactly, wait what?" he stammered. " Since do we have staff parties?"

"Oh...umm...since always." Balthazar said slowly, as if he was talking to a young child.

"Then...why was I never invited?" he asked confused by the discovery.

"Umm...I don't know." Balthazar replied with." Hey look Cassie, a Ferris Wheel! Why don't you go on that?"

Without waiting for a reply, Balthazar turned and walked towards another of the game booths that had surrounded them. Shaking his head affectionately, Cas turned and headed toward the tall spinning ride.

* * *

"We'll be right back, okay, Uncle Dean?" Hailey asked before dragging Sam along to the mirror house.

"I'll be here." he called as he recorded them walking away from him with a smile upon his face.

Once they were inside, Dean swung the camera around to record the rest of the park. The many lights of the park gleamed brightly from the lens, as he watched the rides go in different directions and style. He laughed as he looked up to record the few rides that moved up towards the sky, and when he caught sight of the bright colorful Ferris Wheel, he gained an idea.

_Maybe I'll get a better few of the park from there._

Without pondering that thought anymore, he began to make his way towards the ride.

* * *

"Single?" The tall man asked as Cas settled down on his seat.

Startled Cas looked up unsure of what to say, until he realized that the man was referring to the vacant seat beside him; therefore, he settled for a simple nod of his head to confirm the man's question.

"Well then send the next man up!" The tall man bellowed out.

Next thing Cas knew a stranger was sitting beside him, and squirming around with a camera in his hand as the ride began to move gently.

"I'm sorry if my moving is bothering you." the man apologized, but still hadn't turned towards Cas.

Cas's eyes narrowed.

"Dean?" he called as the lights of the fair gave him view of the man.

Startled Dean turned towards him.

"Cas?"

Laughing, Cas nodded.

"The one and only."

"Oh wow." Dean laughed after a few moments." I wasn't expecting to run into you here!"

Cas smiled.

"Well then I guess the universe most be trying to tell us something." he declared.

"Oh yeah?" Dean continued to laugh." Like what?"

"That maybe we're suppose to be together."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did he realize what he'd said. He hadn't _meant _to imply that, right? Dean had simply asked him something, and Cas had replied with what was at the top of his head! And if that was about being together, then was _he_ truly to blame?

* * *

Dean swallowed, his whole attention now focused on Cas. The teacher was staring out at the parking lot, causing the silence to rain heavily on them. He knew he should say something witty, something that showed Cas that he hadn't believed or taken offense to his words. but what could he say? It wasn't like he was believer in fate or destiny, in fact, he believed such things to be stupid and a waste of thought; however, all thoughts of voicing that were thrown out as he watched the many lights shine on Cas's face. It was then that he found himself not nervous, but almost captivated by the dark-haired man. He watched as each ray of color light up the other man's features, making him seem almost more youthful and-dare he say it-adorable than before.

"Well then," he laughed suddenly feeling more reckless and free then before. " we wouldn't want to piss the universe off, so why don't we go and get something to eat after this?"

* * *

"Dean, where were you and why is Mr. Novak with you?" Sam asked upon seeing the two.

"Chill _Samantha_," Dean snorted." Cas and I saw each other on a ride, and we wanted to get something to eat."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Uncle Dean, there you are!" Hailey laughed as she reached out to hug her uncle. "Hello, Mr. Novak."

Cas smiled gently down at the girl.

" Hi, Hailey."

Sam grasped his brother's hand before dragging him a few feet away from both Cas and Hailey.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"I told you," Dean huffed." Cas and I are going to get some corn dogs to eat."

"You hate corn dogs!" Sam snapped.

"No I don't!"

"Fine, you hate Castiel!" Sam snarled. "So what changed?"

Knowing that he couldn't pass up this opportunity, he smirked.

"Well apparently the universe want's us to be together."


	6. Chapter 6: Cas & Dean Talk of Life

Chapter 5

* * *

"Why do you have a video camera with you?" Cas asked, unable to stop himself from questioning the blonde-haired man who was filming Cas and everything around them.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have that with you?" he repeated.

Dean blinked at him before setting the camera down.

"Does it bother you?"

Now it was Cas's turn to blink as Dean actually ducked his head in embarrassment.

"No, I'm actually curious about why you're recording this."

Dean smiled gently.

"I don't know," he said. "what if I just like recording a moment?"

"A moment?" Cas echoed.

"Yeah, you know, like...a person recording a wedding or a child being born." Dean said.

"So you're hoping to one day see a wedding or a child's birth?" Cas asked, thoroughly confused.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"No!" he laughed. "I like knowing that if I carry this camera around, I can capture every little moment that later turns out to be the biggest things in our lives."

Cas smiled and tipped his head to the side, his blue eyes glowing.

"How poetic." he teased.

Dean smiled back.

"No it's not that," he defended himself. "I just...with me being a solider every moment counts, and when I'm away I like knowing that I can simple ask Sam to mail me a video, and there it'll be. The little moment that goes and takes up the biggest space in my heart."

Cas didn't reply, instead he continued to watch Dean. He watched as the blonde's eyes glowed as he spoke of memories from years ago, as his lips twitched with obvious enjoyment at their topic, and as his hands-despite holding the camera-continued to twitch and move almost as if his body wanted to already leap forward and do the next thing that rushed into his mind.

_He can't stay still, can he? _ Cas smiled, as he stared at the ever-moving blond.

"I guess it doesn't make sense, huh?"

Cas shook his head and forced himself to focus back on to what Dean was saying.

"No I get it." he replied with. "Life's too short for us not to take advantage of the moments given to us."

"Exactly." Dean laughed.

As the silence hung comfortable around them, Dean picked up the camera and continued to record the dark-haired man in front of him. Cas wasn't staring at him, but was now looking down at the plate of now leftover food, and Dean wondered what the shorter man was thinking. Did he think Dean's philosophy was dumb? Was he annoyed, and just counting the moments until they parted ways? He wanted to voice his thoughts out loud, but stopped short as Cas bite his bottom lip and stared up at Dean through wide puppy dog eyes.

_Does he always have to do that, the guy's worse than a puppy! _Dean thought as he meet Cas's gaze.

"Is this a little moment?" Cas asked suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked, feeling startled.

"Is this one of those moments that you were talking about?" Cas asked, a faint blush blossoming on his face. " The ones that take up the biggest room in your heart?"

Dean swallowed but didn't reply, instead he focused back on the camera and continued to record the shorter man.


End file.
